From male to female
by Killer-Sangwoo
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Sasuke wakes up, finding himself as a...she? How will Sasuke cop with this new and sudden change. Going from male to female in just a day, isn't going to be easy for Sasuke, so join this story as we see Sasuke grow into a somewhat better woman. NaruFemSasuke
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, most of you already know this story,but I just had to fix it. It was so horrible, too much grammar error, and spelling mistakes.I hope you guys like this version better.**

 **Please remember I dont own Naruto at all, and remember to leave a review** **If** **you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't read if you don't like femSasuke stories.**

 **The pairing is obviously NaruFemSasu,but that pairing will have a very slow romantic progress.**

 **Keep in mind that in this story Sasuke never left Konoha. He will become a bit OC,but still a bastard.**

 **Enjoy***

*

For Sasuke the last few weeks had been the strangest weeks of his life. His chest had been hurting like hell, and so had the rest of his body.

He tried going to Tsunade,to make sure that nothing was wrong with him, but she said that he was alright, and she couldn't see any reason for the pain.

Yesterday, his body was starting to feel better, and the pain was starting to seize. Today however Sasuke was feeling perfectly fine.

He woke up with not an ounce of pain. Standing up from his bed while yawning, Sasuke stretched, and slowly walked to his bathroom, still feeling sleepy.

When he reached his bathroom, Sasuke shut the door behind him, and locked it. He walked towards his cabinet, and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and began brushing his teeth.

Slowly Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at the mirror. He was so startled by what he saw, that he dropped his toothbrush on the floor and Shrieked.

"Ahh!". Sasuke screamed in a girly voice.

Her scream was so loud, all of Konoha could hear it, causing them to stop what they were doing and look around, searching for where the ssound came from.

He was a girl now! Sasuke touched her face,horrified by how she looked. She now had large eyes, and pink plump lips. This was too weird. " _H-how the hell did this happen to me?"_. Sasuke thought, backing away from the mirror slowly in disbelieve.

Her hair looked longer now, the ends practically touched the floor! She was so shocked by her new look, that she never saw her fallen toothbrush on the floor, and accidentally tripped over it falling hard on the ground.

Sasuke raised her shaking hand,bringing them slowly to where her chest used to be, but now she could feel them, to her out most horror, she could feel breast where her chest should have been.

"Fuck! What am I going to do?!". Sasuke began panicking, quickly getting off the floor, and running to her room. Closing the door behind her Sasuke grabbed a t-shirt and wore it, to cover her chest up.

"W-how did this even happen!". Sasuke yelled pacing up and down all around her room. "Shit if someone sees me like this they'll laugh at me".

Sasuke could feel her heart begin to beat faster as she thought of all the villagers and all the Jounin team laughing at her.

"I have to find away to turn back.I can't go see Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi like this,they'll laugh at me". Sasuke started taking in deep breaths."Calm down Sasuke you're over thinking things. I have to find a way to hide this form".

When she deemed herself calm enough Sasuke decided that taking a shower would help her relax,so she slowly walked back into her bathroom, undressing slowly, but making sure not to look anywhere below, and she began to shower.

"I can't believe this is happening to me". Sasuke thought sadly, in self pity.

*

Elsewhere in Konoha

Naruto and Sakura sat down under a tree waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke. "I wonder what happened to Sasuke-kun, his never been late before. His always the first one here". Sakura asked Naruto, concerned about Sasuke not being present.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, nothing could ever happen to Sasuke-teme.His too strong to be defeated so easily ". Naruto responded, trying to make Sakura feel better, Although deep down he was feeling just as worried.

"Yo,sorry for arriving late but I had to help a poor old lady get her cat off a tree, and safely down". Kakashi said, looking between Naruto and Sakura, noticing that Sasuke wasnt with them.

"So where is Sasuke today?". Sakura looked at Naruto concerned,then looked back at Kakashi, while Naruto just shrugged his shoulder.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday.Maybe his not feeling well". So these thoughts just made Sakura worry even more.

"I'm sure his fine Sakura-chab,but just to help you feel better, I think I'll go pay the Teme a visit". Naruto have Sakura a goofy grin, before running off in search for Sasuke, leaving kakashi and Sakura alone.

Kakashi looked at Naruto leave, then turned. his gaze back to Sakura. "Well I guess there's no training for today. You should enjoy your day off Sakura". Kakashi said before vanishing, leaving Sakura alone.

*

When Naruto arrived at Sasuke apartment, it looked pretty empty,but he tried banging the door anyways.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Get out of that house you lazy bastard, Sakura-chan is really worried about you".No response came, so Naruto tried opening the door,but it was locked. Then he noticed an open window.

"Tsh, I knew that bastard was home. He was just ignoring me". Naruto climbed towards the open mirror opening it up wider, and entering it.

The place was covered in mist. The bastard was probably taking a shower, which ment he was inside the bathroom. Just thinking about it made Naruto shiver, just the thought of Sasuke walking out of that Shower at catching him, was disturbing. Sasuke would probably think of him as a creep.

"I really need to find away out of here, before Sasuke thinks I'm a creep".

 **Well arent you kit?You just walked inside someone's house without permission.**

"Shut up Kurama, I only wanted to check on him, for Sakura-chan".

 **Real smart way of doing that kit**. Kurama said Sarcastically.

"Shut up and stay out of my thoughts ". Kurama rolled his eyes,but stayed quiet.

"Now to get out of here". Just as Naruto was about to open the door, he heard the shower door open, and nervously turned to look behind him,but frozen when he saw a woman stepping out, with her eyes closed.

He could see all curves, and her breasts, her lips so pink, so plump, her hair looked so soft and silky. It was so long and beautiful.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, no she wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous .It felt as though time had slowed down for him, and his heart speed up, and began beating hard.

She looked like a model, her eyelashes slowly fluttering open, it was like he was in some weird movie. His face began to grow dark shade of pink. She looked shocked to see him, but also angry.

"What the fuck are you staring at dobe!". Sasuke yelled feeling pissed off and embarrassed.

She quickly grabbed a towel and covered her body with it, glaring at the dobe, who was looking at her awestruck.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you idiot!". Her yelling snapped Naruto out of his trans and back to reality, and he quickly glared at the woman

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, and what are you doing inside my friends house, you weirdo". Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Me?! I live here, and I'm not a weirdo, your the one trespassing in someone else's bathroom, you creep". Sasuke yelled pointing a finger at Naruto too now.

Naruto looked at her shocked, then brought down his arm."W-wait is this the wrong house ?I thought Sasuke-teme lived here..."

"I'm Sasuke, you imbecile!". Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto looked at her dumbstruck. "Wait...your Sasuke,b-but what happened to you teme?". He was feeling so confused.

"I don't know you dumb ass, I just woke up like this". All these questions were really starting to annoy Sasuke. All she wanted to do was get dressed and get the hell out of this dobes gaze, because by the look on his face earlier on,that bastard was not thinking about proper thoughts.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say at the moment, he was shocked and also embarrassed for having drooled at his best friend earlier on.

"Fuck, the Teme, looks really hot right now, I can't stop looking". Naruto thought trying to look away from Sasuke,but finding it incredibly difficult.

It was silent for awhile, both feeling awkward at the moment, before Sasuke sighed breaking the silence. "Look dobe, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to cut that sick of yours and feed you with it". Sasuke threatened Naruto, wanted him to get the hell of of her apartment so she could change.

Naruto shivered at her threat and quickly left got out of her bathroom, and ran towards her kitchen, with his heart still beating fast.

Sasuke sighed relief, and stepped out of the bathroom, into her room, fetching a fresh pair of boxers and a navy blue t-shirt. The boxers looked like shorts on her now. When she was ready, she walked to the kitchen where she saw Naruto sitting, and looking at her.

Her hair, was really annoying currently.The fact that it was still slightly wet wasn't helping her either. It kept clinging to her face, and leaving drops of water on her floor.

"So dobe,likes what you saw". Sasuke teased Naruto,trying to make the room feel less awkward,but Naruto blushing, just made it feel even more awkward.

Naruto awkwardly coughed,"So eh, what are you going to do?". Sasuke sighed, and leaned taking a sit opposite Naruto, and leaned against the counter. "I don't know", Sasuke said in a sad and tired tone.

"Maybe we should go to Baa-chan, maybe she knows what's wrong with you". Naruto suggested. Sasuke looked at him with pure horror in her face. There was no way in hell she would go to that old lady. She'll laugh at her.

"No way dobe! I'm not going anywhere!". Sasuke shaked her head quickly.

"But you have to go, Sasuke-teme". Naruto said, but Sasuke crossed her arms, and looked away from him. It looked almost like she was pouting.Today was definitely a weird day for Naruto.

"You can't make me do anything". Sasuke glared at Naruto, and he groaned in annoyance.Standing up from his chair, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, and teleported them to Tsunades office.

"What the hell dobe! Why'd you do that".

"Uchiha?", Tsunade asked looking at Naruto and Sasuke amused. "What are you doing here brat, and what's wrong with Sasuke?".

"Well you see Baa-chan, it seems like Sasuke got turned into a girl". Naruto said letting go of Sasuke, and rubbing his neck sheepishly,while smiling.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke for awhile, who looked back at her glaring at her,then she burst into fits of laughter.

 **TBC**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...this story got a lot more popular than I thought it ever would geez, I'm shocked, but happy too.**

 **Thank you for the feedback: oppaihammer. I didn't think It would look like Sasuke's only concern was the fact that people would laugh at him. I was just so in the writing zone that I never noticed how that part would seem, lol, anyways glad your liking the story so far.**

 **Enjoy***

Chapter 2

Tsunade's laughing was really starting to annoy Sasuke. "Oi, alright geez, can you help me change back or not". Sasuke said, glaring at Tsunade.

She stopped her laughing, and looked at Sasuke seriously. "Do you recall what happened to you before this...change".

"Well, before this I had spent the whole week in pain, after some strange light hit me". Sasuke said,remembering how he had been hit by a light, while taking a relaxing swim in a river at night, after his mission.

"Can you describe the light". Tsunade asked,crossing her arms over her desk.

"It was a purple-black kind of colour to it. I was relaxing in water when the light beam hit me". Sasuke said, frowning slightly along with Naruto.

"Could the water be the reason why you changed?",Naruto asked, but Tsunade shook her head.

"It wasn't the water.I know exactly what happened to you Sasuke.The light that hit you was the, Akira light. I heard stories about that light when I was little,but I never believed it. It is said to hit random places every hundred years. It strikes down at someone, and the person changes gender. There isn't really away to reverse it...", Tsunade said, trailing off at the last word.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Tsunade with shock on their faces.

"S-so your saying Sasuke-Teme is stuck like this forever?". Tsunade nodded her head slowly, Sasuke started trembling with rage.This wasn't fair, why did it only have to be him. Why couldn't it have been someone else.

"Fuck!". Sasuke yelled, feeling frustrated and upset."Why does everything bad have to happen to me".

Naruto looked at Sasuke,feeling bad for her."Hey, it's okay you know, atleast now you don't have to look for a girl to revive your clan, your already one". Naruto joked trying to make Sasuke feel better,but that only earned him a death glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me dobe? Do you really think I would let myself become any man's bitch! No fucking way!". Naruto raised his hand in defence, laughing nervously.

"I was only kidding,geez teme". Sasuke glared at him, then turned back to looking at Tsunade."Can't you look for away to turn me back to normal!". Sasuke demanded.

"Do you really think I would send my man out there, just to go looking for a way to save you? Do you know how long it would take to find anything". Tsunade said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade, then turned and began walking towards the door,but was stopped by Tsunade. "Wait Uchiha, Naruto will be going out with you". Sasuke turned to look at Tsunade, giving her a confused, and upset look, getting ready to protest,but Naruto beat her to it.

"W-wait what? Why do I have to go with him, ugh I mean her? Where are we even going?". Naruto was feeling confussed.

"You will be taking Uchiha here to go shopping". Tsunade said, giving Sasuke and evil grin.Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, mouths hanging open.

"W-what? There's no way in hell I'm entering one of those girly stores for clothes. I would rather die!". Sasuke glared at Tsunade, who just smirked at her.

"Wanna bet",Tsunade said,challenging Sasuke, who glared at her darker.

"Naruto if you don't take Sasuke shopping, you will be taken off all C'ranked missions for a whole month.I will make you do all the boring D'ranked missions". Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

"What!? Why am I being punished for Sasuke?". Tsunade smirked at him."Because his, oh sorry ,she's your best friend isn't she?". Tsunade said amusingly.

"There's no way I'm gonna get D'ranked missions because of you teme, so you better get ready, cause we are going shopping". Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, having a glare off.

"I'm not going anywhere other than my home, and you cant make me go anywhere ,dobe ". Sasuke said challenging Naruto.

"You didn't want to come here either,but look where your standing teme, in Tsunades office", Naruto smirked confidently. "Your not as strong as you used to be Teme, now I'm way bigger, taller and stronger then you".

"Did you just indirectly call me weak?Are you trying to test me dobe?". Sasuke said, getting ready to strike him with her fist, cracking her knuckles.

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "This isn't your battle field, if your going to fight do it somewhere else". Naruto smirked at Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to punch Naruto,he caught her wrist and teleported them to the mall.

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise,along with a mix of anger. "You tricked me you bastard!". Sasuke yelled, looked at Naruto with anger, and pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"I know, sorry teme,but I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise, and I do not want to do D'ranked missions for a month". Sasuke glared at him,for awhile, then sighed and resigned in defeat.

"Fine where do we go first then". Sasuke sighed, already hating the place.

"Well how about we get you something like a dress". Sasuke sent him a death glare, and he began laughing nervously. "Maybe not a dress".

"It better not be, otherwise you'll wish you were dead". Sasuke threatened Naruto, causing him to gulp fearing for himself.

"Naruto? What are you doing here".

" _Oh no, earth please just swalliw me or kill me right now_ ". Sasuke thought, panicking at hearing Sakura's voice.

"Oh, hi Sakura, I was just here to take Sasuke over here to go shopping ". Sasuke glared at Naruto, but he just have her an evil smirk. This was his revenge for her having threatened, and almost hitting him.

"Sasuke-kun is that you?"sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Hm". Sasuke said,not really feeling like answering her.

"H-how did this happen to you", Sakura asked, trying her best not to laugh, and look concern instead.

"I can explain okay,but it's a really long boring and irritating story" Sasuke began explaining everything to Sakura,and when she finished she could hear Sakura giggling Softly, and she glared at her.

"This isn't funny. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I don't wanna be a stupid girl". Sasuke glared at the floor.

"What did you say?". Sakura asked in threatening voice getting ready to punch Sasuke, much to Naruto's amusement. Sasuke gulped nervously. "What I meant to say, was that I just don't want to be a girl". Sasuke said, trying to save herself from getting a hard punch.

"I hope that's what you ment. Anyways what are you guys doing here, and oh my god, what the hell are you wearing Sasuke". Sakura shrieked looking at Saaukes outfit, which consisted of what she could assume was her boxers, and a t-shirt with no bra on.

"Well that's kind of the reason why we're here". Naruto said,laughing sheepishly. Sakura nodded her head understanding why Sasuke was here.

"Are you helping her find an outfit?". Sakura asked Naruto.

"No" "yes", Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Baa-chan threatened me into going with her". Naruto said pouting, while Sakura smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll give you guys a hand in the shopping".

"Thanks,but no thanks ", Sasuke said, dismissing Sakuras offer to help them out,but Naruto ignored him."Thanks Sakura, me and this Teme weren't sure where to shop first". Naruto said grinning, feeling relieved that someone was helping them.

"Let's go then". Sakura began walking, with Naruto following right after her,while Sasuke walked behind them glaring at them, from the back of their heads.

" _This really is a shitty day to be alive_ ". Sasuke thought, regretting ever waking up.

The first shop they entered was a lingers shop, so Naruto had to stay out side, Sasuke however had to endure the horror, of picking bras and panties, just looking at them were making at him wanna puke.

When they finished Sasuke, practically ran out the door to join Naruto, who was waiting for them.

"So how was it teme". Naruto teased Sasuke who glared at him, her face just looked way too funny for Naruto not to tease her about it.

"What are you laughing at Naruto, you get to carry all Sasuke's bags". Sakura said, smiling at him,then grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging her to another store, leaving Naruto behind looking like a fish, in disbelieve.

"Hey! Wait for me! We never agreed on this at all!". Naruto yelled behind them, trying to catch up with them.

The next store they went to, Sakura forced Sasuke to try in a pair of white, shorts with a navy blue high colar crop top. Coming out of the changing room Sasuke glared at her.

"What the fuck Sakura, this looks awful. Why is this shirt so small anyways". Sasuke tried pulling the crop top down, it felt super uncomfortable for her to have her belly hanging out like that.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. "Stop being so dramatic you look great, so you agree with me Naruto?". Sakura asked Naruto, who looked like he wasn't paying her any attention, he was too busy staring at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"What the hell are you looking dobe, you wanna lose your eyes". Naruto snapped out of his trans and glared at Sasuke.

"Geez, Teme I was just about to give you a compliment, but now that you were rude to me, I think I will save it for myself". Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke childishly.

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Idiot". Sasuke said, softly,but Naruto heard her.

"What did you call me teme!". Naruto yelled, glaring at Sasuke looking ready to fight, but Sakura held him back. "Calm down Naruto, you know Sasuke's always like that". Sakura said trying to calm Naruto down.

"Hm, yah dobe, and I don't think people would appreciate you hitting a woman, that would ruin your reputation future hokage". Sasuke teased Naruto, causing him to glare at her,much to her amusement.

"Why you basta-

"Alright Sasuke that's enough, why don't you go try on these". Sakura handed Sasuke new clothes to try on,much to her irritation.

The day went on just like that with Naruto and Sasuke arguing,and Sakura having to stop them, then Sasuke complaining about the clothes she choose, but not really caring enough to dismiss them.

Dark came, and finally they finished all the shopping needed to be done. Sasuke sighed with relief at finally getting out of the mall.

"Wow, I'm exhausted". Sakura sighed yawning slightly. Today had been along and tiring day.

"Your telling me. I have to carry all Sasuke-Teme bags". Naruto said unhappily, looking at all thirteen bags of clothes he has to carry for Sasuke.

"Quit whining dobe, wasn't it you an forced me into going to the mall". Sasuke looked at the glaring Naruto cocky.

"You guys are so troublesome". Sakura said, feeling tired. "I should probably get going now, later". Sakura waved at them good bye, before leaving them alone.

"Take me home dobe",Naruto nodded his head, and tried holding Sasuke, so they could teleport,but his hands were a bit too full.

"Eh Teme, how about you give me a hand here". Naruto said, gesturing at the bags he was holding. Sighing Sasuke grabbed a few bags, to help Naruto. With his hand free,Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and teleported them back to Sasuke's house.

Naruto dropped all the bags he had been holding to the ground, and began stretching feeling relieved that he could feel his hands again.

Sasuke just rolled her eyes, and picked up most of the bags Naruto dropped,and threw them on her bed,then went to fetch the rest and did the same thing.

"Well Teme, this was the longest and boring eat day ever, and I'll see you tomorrow". Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke then disappeared.

Sighing Sasuke walked to her bed, feeling too tired to clean up the mess, and later on it covering herself with the blanket and falling asleep.

 **TBC**

 **As always guys please feel free to leave a comment, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I really enjoy writing for this story, its really fun.**

 ** _Thanks for reading*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Chapter 3 here,Sorry it took so long, got pretty much lazy,but I told myself too write, so if this chapter isnt that well written then forgive me guys, I'm a lazy writer, which is why I will never consider writing a book. That book would end up being forever incomplete (‵′). Anyways thank you guys for all the new positive reviews I received, they really mean a lot to me.**

 **Guest** : I'm not sure that me writing a lemon on this fanfic would be a good idea. I can't write one at all,lol. The Orochimaru thing however, you don't have to worry about that at all,Sasuke isnt going anywhere.

 ** _Enjoy*_ **

*

Chapter 3

It's only been a day a day since Sasuke turned to a girl, and already she was hating it.

She just didn't want to stand up. Naruto and Sakura already know that, he's a she now, and she doesn't feel like letting anybody else know that.

Getting off her bed today just felt exhausting.Its not like she did anything in particular to feel tired,she just wasn't a morning person, it's just in her nature.

"Ugh,another morning being a girl".Sasuke groaned, lazily getting off her bed. She has to get up quick, to meet up with her teammates. She wanted to atleast have some free time, before they arrived.Sasuke wanted to test out her new body by training.

Slowly while walking towards her bathroom, Sasuke ran her hand through her hair.It felt nice to do that, but her hair was too long, and would probably end up tripping her if she lets it grow further without cutting it.

When she arrived in the bathroom, Sasuke walked to her mirror, and grabbed a pair of scissors. She wanted to cut her hair shorter, but she couldn't help hesitating. It's not like she hated this hair length, but it would be troubling for her later on. Sasuke looked at the scissor for a while, then sighed,placing it back down and entering the shower,forgetting her idea of cutting it.

"Fuck,why am I hesitating to cut this hair", Sasuke though, while unconsciously turning to water on. Lifting her head up slowly as the water hit her face, Sasuke gazed at the shower head, closing her eye. This whole being a girl thing was like living in a never ending nightmare, there is nothing worse than that.

"Why on earth would there ever be light beam which turned people to their opposite gender.What kind of fucked up shit is that". Sasuke thought, suddenly feeling angry.

After spending a good amount of time in the shower, Sasuke stepped out, and walked towards her room. Opening her closet just made her feel sick, everything in there was so girly, so...not her. "Fuck I really shouldn't have let Sakura pick my clothes".

Sasuke glared at her clothes, then started to toss things to the side, looking for something that wasn't too girly for her. Finally she got sick of looking, and just decided to grabbed her boy clothes.

She grabbed a pair off sweatpants, and just to amuse herself Sasuke grabbed the navy blue high colar crop top, she found uncomfortable yesterday and wore it with a black jacket, and finished off by wearing her sandals.

When she was finished Sasuke walked to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, then walked to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple ,walking out the door to the training ground.

Today was really odd. It looked like every step she took, someone seemed to be looking at her. When she turned to look at them, they would all usually just start blushing. It happened to all the man and woman in the village. Sasuke just didn't get it, was there something wrong with her, or were these people just infected with some blushing disease.

Finally she reached the training ground, and it was quiet and empty, just like she suspected. Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura were always late. Taking a deep breath Sasuke, walked up to the nearest tree, and took off her jacket, and hung it on the tree.

Sasuke then walked to a clear area, and tried throwing kunais,to test if her throwing skill were still alright, then she tried activating her Sharingan.It seemed to be working well enough. Then Sasuke began practicing her fighting.

*

Naruto had just arrived at the training ground, then spotted a jacket hanging on a tree. "That's weird. Why would anyone leave this laying here". Naruto walked over to it and grabbed it off the tree, and began looking around to see if anyone else was here.

Suddenly he heard sounds, and walked over to where it was coming from.The closer he got the clearer he could see who it was. It was Sasuke,she seemed to be training.

He slowed down, and hid himself behind a tree, and watched her quietly. Every move she made ,made his heart beat slightly. He didn't know why,but he just knew he wasn't going to like finding out the reason for his heart beating like it's doing now.

Suddenly she stopped and stood still."I know you're there, so just come out before I kick your stupid ass". Slowly Naruto stepped out of his hiding spot,and approached her,while rubbing his hair sheepishly.

"Eh, hi Sasuke". Naruto greeted her nervously. Lifting her eyebrow slowly, Sasuke looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here so early dobe?".

"Eh, I couldn't sleep, so I came here to get some training done". Sasuke nodded her head, then went into a fighting stand. "Well then, let's do some training".

Naruto looked at her feeling confussed."W-What? But I can't fight you, Y-you're a girl now and that would make me feel kind off akward". Naruto said, feeling nervous, and slightly scared that Sasuke would kill him for what he said.

"Did you just insult me?" Sasuke asked in a threatening tone, causing Naruto to back up slowly and gulp nervously.

"W-Wait I didn't mean to say that". Naruto said quickly trying to cover for himself, and before he knew it, he was laying on the ground after being kicked hard in the stomach.

"What did you mean then dobe?", Sasuke asked with clear rage in her tone. Hissing slightly Naruto stood up, while holding his stomach. "Shit her kicks still hurt like hell".Naruto thought.

"Look I know, your mad about being a girl and all that, so I'm sorry about the comment.I didn't mean to say that". Naruto apologized, but Sasuke still didn't look convinced.

"Well then, fight me if you want me to accept your apology". Sasuke said challenging Naruto,just as Naruto was about the say something Sakura appeared.

"Hi, what's going on here?". Sakura asked looking between Sasuke and Naruto. She could feel Sasuke's killing intent, and that made her feel abit nervous.

"Nothing". Sasuke said coldly, walking past Naruto with her hair flowing,because of the wind, leaving Naruto to stare at where she stood before.

Sakura looked at Sasuke leaving, then walked up to Naruto, and asked him,"What happened?". Naruto shook his head, and sighed." I just said the worst thing to Sasuke. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to fight her..."

Although Sakura wasn't too sure what happened l, she just accepted what Naruto had said. "Why don't we find her?".Nodding his head, Naruto and Sakura began walking back to the tree,but then Kakashi appeared in from of them.

"Yoh". He greeted them, then noticed Sasuke wasn't with them again. "Where's Sasuke today?".

"Eh, well she and Naruto got in a fight today, and she left". Sakura said, laughing slightly. Kakashi lifted his eyebrow at the word 'she'.

"She? Don't you mean he?". Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto and Sakura shook their heads. "Unfortunately we mean 'she' Kakashi. Something happened to Sasuke and well he became a she". Naruto said, rubbing his kneck sheepishly.

"Mah, I must have missed quit a lot yesterday. So where is she anyways".

"She went somewhere, and me and Naruto were just about to go looking for her".

"Well then let's go". Kakashi said, taking the lead, reading his book,with Naruto and Sakura following right after him.

*

Sasuke felt angry, "How dare that dobe say such things to me. Just because I'm stuck in this cursed body doesn't mean I can fight any less". This body was making Sasuke hate herself.

She wondered mindlessly around the village, deep in her thoughts. When her stomach growled it snapped her right out of her thoughts. "All that training made me feel hungry".

Sasuke walked towards Ichiraku, and say on a stool. Ayame, Teichi's daughter turned to her and smiled. "Hello miss, what would you like to have today".

"Eh, any kind of me fine for me, as long as it has tomatoes".Ayame nodded her head,and smiled at her. "Coming right up". Then she left to prepare her Ramen.

Sighing Sasuke laid her arms on the table, and closed her eyes, thinking, and trying to calm her anger down.

"Sasuke". Hearing her voice Sasuke opened her eyes, and turned to look at where the voice came from. It was Naruto, and next to him was Kakashi, who looked amused and Sakura who looked at her worried.

Glaring at him, Sasuke turned her head away from him. "Look Sasuke, I'm really sorry okay. I wasn't thinking straight when I said that, it's just I didn't want to fight you, and instead of saying that I told you I couldnt fight you,cause your a girl. I really am a dobe" , Naruto sighed.

"Yes,you are, you idiot ", Sasuke said, but not in an angry tone. Naruto looked at her, and grinned widely.

"Does that mean we can join you for Ramen?". Sasuke rolled her eyes,but nodded her head. Taking that as a sign, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura took a sit near Sasuke.

"Ai! Ayama the usual please". Naruto yelled smiling widely, and Ayame, took their orders.When the food was ready,she served them and they ate.

"What up guys". Kiba said, greeting them. Naruto grinned up at him, while Sakura waved at him, and kakashi and Sasuke nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"Hey Naruto who's the babe next you", kiba said, looking at Sasuke, who felt chills run down her spine. Just being called that by kiba creeped her out, and annoyed her.

"Who the hell are you calling babe", Sasuke looked at Kiba sending him glares.

"Eh,well kiba, that babe as you may call her is Sasuke " Naruto said scratching his neck nervously.

Kiba stood there with a bewildered face. Then his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped."WHAT! That's Sasuke?".

"Shut up dog breath and lower your voice,I don't want to hear people you".Sasuke said glaring at kiba.

"Puhhahaha ,so your a girl now? Must be sad for the mighty uchiha to come down crumbling from his kingdom, oh sorry her kingdom".kiba teased Sasuke.

Then Hinata and Shino came arrived after him."h-hi N-Naruto-kun and h-hello miss"Hinata said nervously, blushing,but Sasuke just ignored her."Hi kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan".

"That's Sasuke, Hinata", kiba said amused.

Hinata blushed furiously and started apologizing "I'm so-sorry Sasuke-chan". When she added Chan to her name, Sasukes eyes started to twitch.

"So how did this happen Uchiha". Kiba asked, just wanting to annoy Sasuke.

"Non of your fucking damn business". Sasuke said growling, ready to punch Kiba.

"Geez,chill out, just yanking your chain", Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, guys let's not get into a fight here". Kakashi said, feeling Sasuke's murderous aura.

"Yes Sasuke,please calm down,we don't want to have problems now do we?". Sakura said, trying to help Sasuke calm down abit.

"You know, even as a girl your still behaving like a guy, don't you think you should behave more lady like". Kiba teased her. Before Sasuke could hit Kiba,Naruto grabbed her, and pulled her back.

"K-Kiba, please stop". Hinata said, trying to help, so Kiba could stop upsetting Sasuke.

"Well teme you still act like a guy,so it's weird to see you act like that in a girls body."Naruto released her, and scratched his kneck nervously.

"Well excuse me for not acting like a normal girl like you guys want me to.It's not like I just turned to a girl yesterday, nor is it like I wanted to be like this".Sasuke said sarcastically, glaring at both Naruto and Kiba.

"Geez Teme, it seems like you just love being mad at me". Naruto said throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Whatever, just shut up."Sasuke sat back down on her sit, and the whole place became quiet.

"Mah, well it looks like I have to get going now". Kakashi said, standing up,and leaving, trying to get away from the akward room.

"I think, I should get going too". Sasuke said standing up and beginning to walk away."Hey, Teme wait up for me". Naruto said running after Sasuke, leaving Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sakura behind.

"Naruto, just leave me alone, I just want to be on my own for awhile". Sasuke said, tiredly.She just wanted to have some alone time to think.

"Well you wont be alone". Naruto said,not wanting to leave Sasuke on her own. Sasuke sighed, defeated. "Fine whatever, just keep quiet". Naruto nodded his head, and they walked in silence.

 **TBC**

 **Well here's another update guys, aand I hope you will leave a comment.I apologize for any grammatical errors you guys gave seen. Anyways...**

 ** _Bye_** ( ３ )~~


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys, long time no update ai. Thanks for all the new reviews I've received, really appreciate them.**

 **Please take note that this story wont contain lemon, it will have fluff...way later on.**

 ***Warning shitty chapter up ahead.Ypu have been warned**

 **Enjoy** *

 **Oh and Naruto's doesn't belong to me.**

*

They had been walking in silence for one hour and it was starting to get to Naruto. He wanted to shout or pull his hair out.The silence was so frustrating. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to really be enjoying the silence.

" _Whoever thought Naruto would ever be this silent_ ". Sasuke thought feeling slightly amused. "You know Naruto,if you really want to say something, why not open your mouth and say it". Sasuke said, turning her gaze slightly to Naruto who looked at her in surprise.

"W-what? You want me to say something? I thought you told me to keep quiet?". Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes wide opened. Sasuke sighed, shaking her head. "I did,but since when do you listen to me? and besides I can feel your stupid discomfort. Just say what you want to say,the shut it".

"I-I just wanted to ask you how it feels to be a girl right now". Naruti asked curiously. The thought had been bugging him ever since he saw Sasuke yesterday morning.

"What do you mean by that? How the fuck do you think it would feel".The question to Sasuke was annoyingly stupid, how does he think being a girl forever would feel,fun?

"Well some guys would be happy to be a girl, just for a day, you know to...you know". Naruto said rubbing his kneck sheepishly.

Sasuke raised her eyebrow, not really understanding what the hell Naruto was talking about." What the fuck do you mean by, 'you know'?". Naruto sighed flushing slightly.

"I mean just so they could touch their boobs and stuff". Sasuke looked at Naruto shooked, face growing red with anger. "What the hell dobe!? Why the fuck are you thinking of something so gross?". Naruto took a step back, shielding himself with his hands. "I-I was only giving you an example".

"That's the worst example I've ever heard",Sasuke glared at Naruto slightly then turned to continue walking faster then Naruto now. Naruto let out a deep breath of relief, then walked faster to catch up with Sasuke.

"Hey! Wait for me bastard".but Sasuke ignored him, and carried on with her walk, ignoring Naruto's constant blabber.

"So bastard,got any destination in mind? Because I'm getting sick of this whole walking around thing". Naruto asked pouting with annoyance.

"Not really, I just wanted to get away from everyone". Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"W-what? so you mean I've been walking with you for hours to no destination whatsoever?". Naruto said stopping suddenly.

"What are you done following me?", Sasuke asked amused.

"No! You know what since you don't know where your going how about we flip a coin". Sasuke looked at Naruto dumb founded."Why the hell would we do that?".

"Well if it's a head, then you go where I want us to go and if its tail then we'll go where you wanna go". Sasuke shakes her head, not believing what she's hearing.

"Whatever dobe". Sasuke says dismissively. Naruto smiled happily then pulled out a one Ryo, and through it in the air.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked up as the coin slowly started falling back down, then it fell hard right on Sasuke's forehead. "Ouch!". Sasuke yelled rubbing her forehead as the coin fell.

"Haha, sorry Teme ". Naruto said laughing at Sasuke,then looking down at the coin to see which it would be. It was tails.

"Well sorry for that Teme,but atleast you get to pick where we go". Naruto said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"You better be sorry dobe ". Sasuke glared at him, then looked at the sky thoughtfully. Naruto looked at her raising his eyebrow curiously. "Do you even know where you want to go?".

"Well for you information I was going to treat myself to a nice hot springs relaxation", Sasuke responded. Naruto stopped dead on his track and looked at Sasuke shocked." We're going to the hot springs? ".Sasuke responded to him by nodding her head,then they carried on with their walk.

"I thought you left Ichiraku because you were mad at me and Kiba?". Sasuke shook her head amused. "Of course I was mad,but I left because I just wanted to be by myself and think about what I'm going to do in this cursed body". Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully.

"I know this isn't easy Sasuke, but sooner or later your going to have to accept the change". Sasuke shook her head and sighed."Its not as easy as you think it is Naruto. No one would ever adjust to becoming a girl so quickly. I was born and raised as a boy, now its like I have been reborned into a girl, and I just feel lost, angry and confused..."

Now Naruto could understand Sasukes anger. She was just a lost soul at the moment ,who need help and not teases or laughter. With this in mind, Naruto made up his mind and grabbed Sasukes wrist,catching her off guard. "Don't you worry Sasuke-teme,I will help you figure out a way to girly up". Naruto said with determination. Sasukes eyes twitched with irritation, and being weirded out.

"What the fuck are you talking about dobe? Let go of my wrist". Sasuke said annoyed, trying to get out of Naruto's grip,but that proved to be difficult, because of Narutos killer grip.

"No I won't!not until you let me help you". Naruto said, tightening his grip instead of loosening it, causing Sasuke to winced.

"Alright, whatever just let go of my wrist, fuck". Realizing that he had been holding Sasuke's wrist too tightly, he immediately let go, blushing from embarrassment.

"Look can we atleast reach the hot springs before you come here and start talking shit?". Naruto nodded his head, agreeing, then they carried on walking.

Finally they reached the Onsen,and entered. They paid for their stay, and headed towards where the hot springs would be,but stopped when they noticed two different doors, one showed a sigh of woman and the other of man.

Naruto turned to Sasuke ready to part ways." Well Sasuke now that your a girl, I think it would be best if you went to your side while I go to..." Naruto stopped talking and stared at the now henged Sasuke, eyes wide opened. She now had her old boy body back.

"What the fuck are you doing teme!? Your not going anywhere near the boys side". Naruto said feeling outraged by Sasuke's idea.

"What are you talking about dobe, I'm still a boy on the inside, and its not like I've never seen you naked at all". Sasuke said rolling her\his eyes, not really seeing what Narutos problem was.

Naruto blushed with slight annoyance, and embarrassment." T-that was different! You were an actual boy back then, but now,now your a girl".

Sasuke rolled her\his eyes at him, ignoring him and entering the boys side. She couldn't see lots of guys in the change room aside from old mans and quite frankly it was disturbing, but she won't give in and do what Naruto said.

With determination, and the will power to ignore Narutos complaining ,Sasuke stripped out of his/her clothes, and walked past all of them,and entering the onsen water.

"Teme ,what your doing is wrong". Naruto carried on complaining,but eventually sighed with defeat and joined Sasuke in the water.

Upon entering the water Sasuke dehenged and went back to her female form, if she stays in that henge for too long that would be a waste of chakra.

Naruto looked at Sasuke while she was looking up and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked doing that he found her attractive or anything, he was just...being nice, yah that's it.

Feeling bored, Naruto splashed Sasuke with water. This snapped Sasuke out of her thoughts, and she quickly turned yo him, and glared at him. "What the fuck was that dobe?!". Sasuke yelled,then splashed Naruyo with Water too, and this quickly turned into a plashing war.

"Alright enough! ",Sasuke yelled,but Naruto carried on splashing her with water, causing her to stand up in anger, ready to beat the shit out of him.

Naruto immediately stopped splashing her with water and froze. " _Why do I always have to see you naked like this_ ". Naruto thought internally groaning, as Sasuke walked closer to him, ready to beat him up.

"W-wait Sasuke, don't get too close, do you know how weird this feels right now, a-and I can see your, you know". Naruto said uncomfortably, stepping back. Sasuke looked down at herself, and realized that she was a girl.

She had completely forgotten about that for a second. Now she knew why Naruto felt so awkward, and slowly she brought herself down on the water again, and sat next to Naruto in a awkward silence.

"Maybe this was a bad idea". Sasuke said, finally admitting that Naruto was right about this. Naruto looked up at her smugly. "See I told you so,but no Sasuke thinks he knows everything". Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke glared at him,then sighed and closed her eyes while pouting. _" Stupid dobe, why'd you have to be right. I wanted to prove a point here"._

The whole room was filled with silence once again,as neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew what to say to one another. Suddenly they could hear foot steps approaching them,but they did not look up to see who it might be.''This is so troublemsome, Ino just loves dragging us with her to these out things''. Chouji nodded his head agree.''But on the plus side,atleast we get to relax'', Chouji says smiling abit, as Shikamaru nods in agreement. They walked inside the hot springs and noticed naruto with someone next to him. if Shikamaru didnt know any better he would have thought that ,that was a girl, but it couldn't possibly be one..right?

Dismissing the thought from his head Shikamaru greeted Naruto.'' Yoh Naruto, how are you doing?'' Naruto looked up at him in shock, and the man next to him turned their body away from him, which was really weird and suspicious to him. could it be true what he had heard about Sasuke. Maybe that was why he turned away so suddenly.

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing here?".Chouji asked, looking between Naruto and the person next to him

"Eh, hi guys". Naruto grinned up at them nervously. "I just wanted to have a relaxing day off, that's it". Naruto answered them, looking anywhere but their eyes, which made Shikamaru even more suspicious.

"So who's the guy next to you?Is that you Sasuke?". Sasuke gulped, but didn't turn to look at him, nor answer him." _Shit he figured me out.Damn you Shikamaru"._ Chouji looked at Sasuke from behind confused.

"Is that Sasuke?" He couldn't really tell, the guy seemed to have long hair, which Sasuke never did ,unless he grew his hair out?

"Teme I told you it would be a bad idea for you to come here".Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him" Shut the fuck up dobe. You gave me away". Then she turned towards Shikamaru and Chouji. " Hi". Sasuke greeted them, grunting.

Their eyes widened in shock. "I-is that you?" Chouji asked while gapping at Sasuke like a fish.

"Yah its me now shut up about it". Sasuke said giving Chouji a death glare. Shikamaru quickly got over the shock and looked at Sasuke questioningly. " Why are you in the boys side?".

Sasuke sighed, and glared at Shikamaru slightly. "What the hell foes it matter if I'm here. I don't want to go inside the girls room, that would just be disgusting." Sasuke said with an ugly scold on her face.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "How troublesome".

"But you can't be here Sasuke.Its just way too weird". Chouji said, looking awkwardly at her, as Naruto and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well if it's so awkward,go find yourselves another hot spring!".Sasuke yelled stubbornly, not wanting to back down. There was just no way she would go to a room full of naked woman, that would just be too disturbing and weird.

"Sasuke, why are you so stubborn teme".Naruto glared at Sasuke. Why couldn't she see how weird this is.

"I'm not going anywhere, get that through your thick empty heads". Sasuke said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto sighed. There was just no getting through this girl.They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Naruto had enough.

"You know what Teme, I didn't want to do this,but your giving me no choice". Naruto said Standing up, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and teleporting with her to the girls hot spring.

You could here girls screaming in surprise When Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke looked up at him in shock and anger. She was about to say something,but kept quiet when she noticed they weren't alone. She could here him gulping, as the woman walked closer to them looking furious.

Naruto backed away from them nervously. "Wait ladies, I just wanted to dropped her here that's alll". This was perfect for Sasuke. She smiled devilishly at Naruto, then turned to the woman a facked a scared expression.

"Please help me, he wanted to take advantage of me". Sasuke said, facking her tears. Naruto looked at her in shock, then immediately let go of her, and stepped back.

He could feel their murderous aura getting ready to beat him up. Some picked up buckets, and looked ready to strike.

One looked angry and ready to kill, so Naruto quickly teleported himself back to where Shikamaru and Chouji were, sighing in relief. "Finally". Shikamaru and Chouji nodded their heads in agreement, before joining him in the water.

"Can you believe that Teme lied and told those woman that I was going to take advantage of her!". Naruto yelled, feeling upset.

This made Shikamaru and Chouji laugh at Naruto.

*

On the other side Sasuke hid her face under the water, as a bunch of random strange girls began to enter the water, after she was consuled for something that never happened, although the only thing on her mind was finding away to get back at Naruto for this.

It was so horrifying in here. She felt like a fucking pervert. Just because she looked like a girl now didn't mean that she thought like one. Besides that she was no pervert so there was nothing good about being here at all,in fact it was more uncomfortable.

" _That dobe will regret this day,if it's the last thing I do_ ". Sasuke thought,before standing up and grabbing a towel. When she reached the changing room, she realized that her clothes were still in the boys change room.

" _Shit what do I do now..."_ Sasuke though looking around the room, there wasn't a lot of woman inside so maybe she could take one of their clothes...

Looking around to make sure no one saw her, Sasuke grabbed a random pile of clothes, not really bothering to see what it was. Quickly she went inside the bathroom and looked at the clothes she grabbed.

" _Great I just had to take this one"._ Sasuke looked at the outfit in disgust. It was a black short skirt, along with a loose white crop top that covered her breasts only,but showed way too much cleavage. She could practically see her whole stomach out in the open.

"Ugh this will have to do,but I better get out of here before who ever this belongs to notices".Quickly Sasuke left the bathroom, and exited the Inn. " _Hm, I hope that dobe doesn't realize I left, otherwise he might start looking for me"._

With that Sasuke left and headed back to her apartment.Ploting her revenge, and oh will that revenge be something.

Inside the womans hot spring, you could here a scream. "Kyah! Where did my clothes go!?".Too bad for her,her clothes were already long gone with a certain Uchiha.

 **TBC...**

*

 **Wow I can't believe I actually updated this story. I've been so lazy this whole damn week. It's really a miracle that I even wrote this chapter LOL. Anyways Thanks for reading and please**...

 ** _Leave a review.（ω）_**


	5. Kimono part 1

**_A/N_**

 **FINALLY updated this story. I was just so damn lazy yo pick up my phone and type, oh well I won't wast your times anymore, so enjoy...**

 **Oh, and Thank you for reviewing.**

*

 _Kimono part:1_

The rest of the afternoon was pretty boring. There wasn't anything that Sasuke felt like doing, so she just laid on her bed, reading a book, about some guy who wanted to avenge his family.

The story to Sasuke seemed kinda off ironic, because she had done the same thing. The only difference here was that the hero seemed to have a love interest, which messed up the appeal of the whole story to Sasuke.

"Ugh, what is with all these books and romance, better yet, why the hell do I even have these books". Sasuke thought in disgust." It must have been brought here by some crazy fan,but how the hell would they have even gotten in here?".Just thinking about it Sasuke shiver.

"Alright, I think I'm done reading". Getting off her bed Sasuke made her way to her kitchen, where she threw the book in the trash.

"Now,I'm really bored". Sasuke thought, sighing. Just as she was turning around to head back to her room, Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front of her, scaring he fuck out of her.

"Ahh". Sasuke yelled surprised,by his sudden appearance.The shock had caused her to fall flat on her bum.

"Oh ,sorry Sasuke I never noticed you". Naruto apologized rubbing his neck sheepishly, then offered Sasuke his hands. Sasuke glared up at him, and slapped his hands away before standing up on her own.

"What the hell are you even doing here dobe?". Sasuke yelled at Naruto,then started scolding him, about his little stunt at the bath house,without realizing that she had her hands on her hips, while doing so,but Naruto did and found seriously amusing.

Suddenly she stopped yelling, and glared at Naruto."What the hell are you snickering about?". Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and burst into fits of laughter.

"Bwahaha! Ba-bastard you s-should see h-how you look right now". Naruto kept laughing, which irritated Sasuke, until she grew annoyed at his laughter and kicked him straight where she knew would hurt him the most.

Narutos laughter changed to a pained look, and he fell on the ground,holding his crotch in pain. "W-why would you do that". Naruto asked in a strained voice. Sasuke looked down at him in triumph. "That's for ignoring me, when I asked you what was so funny". Sasuke replied, smiling down at Naruto.

"Y-you, sure are bitchy lately". Naruto said,trying to glare at Sasuke. Quickly after hearing that comment Sasuke's facial expression changed to a scold, then she walked away from Naruto leaving him in the ground in pain. She walked out her kitchen, back into her room, and later on the bed again, closing her eyes.

After awhile Naruto's came bursting in her room, glaring at Sasuke. "What the hell bastard,that was a low blow!". Naruto yelled,but Sasuke ignored. "Hey! Are you even listening to me here!".

Sasuke, opened her eyes slightly, giving Naruto her best death glare, which Naruto's just snorted at. "Psh, that glare doesn't work anymore, if anything it just make you look cute". The word cute did not sit well with Sasuke.

"I don't look cute you dobe".

"Yah, you kinda do. Have you seen yourself when you glare?". Naruto teased.

"Why would I just go to a mirror to look at myself glare, you usuratonkachi". Sasuke's glared at Naruto.

"See! Your doing it again! Can't you see that it doesn't work as well as it used to". Naruto responded rolling his eyes.

"Would you just shut up dobe. I'm not in the mood to hear you complaining". Sasuke said, changing her glare to a frown.

"Now you look way cuter,you bastard. You should stop glaring thought. If you were to glare at some friendly guy, how would you get married?".

"W-what!? Why the hell would I wanna marry a guy ". Sasuke scoffed.

"What?Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise."I never knew you liked woman. I always assumed you were gay". Naruto joked, laughing slightly at the shocked looked Sasuke have him.

"What the fuck dobe, why would you assume that?!", Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, I've never seen you showing an interest in any woman at all, even if they were really pretty".

"Who would like a woman only for their looks, ugh". Sasuke scoffed at Naruto in disgust.

"See! That's exactly why people thought you were gay". Naruto said snickering."The way you act just thinking about woman makes you seem kinda gay".

"Shut up dobe, I'm done with this conversation". Sasuke said, closing her eyes and trying to block Naruto out.

"Hey, I was just messing around geez. Did being a girl just turn you moody or something". Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Don't you have better things to do then annoy me today?". Sasuke asked irritated.

"Well no, I don't, that's exactly why I came here. There is a festival today, so I wanted to drag you with me". Naruto said smirking evil at Sasuke who glared at him.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you". Sasuke replied.

"Yah I will, believe it!". Sasuke rolled her eyes internally, suddenly she was lifted from the bed,and opened her eyes in surprise. "W-what the hell dobe?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto,but then noticed that there was two of them.

"Well, Teme, you were being difficult so I wanted to make sure that you don't escape me. Look here I even had my clone get you a Kimino". Naruto's clone showed, Sasuke the black kimono, with a white sash on it.

"What the fuck is that?", Sasuke asked with pure horror in her eyes, while she tried to get out of Naruto's grip. "Shit, he has a way stronger grip then I though". Sasuke thought, panicking as the Shadow clone walked closer to her.

"Wa-wait! I can dress myself, if you would just let me the fuck go!". Sasuke yelled, tying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Alright, I'll let you dress yourself,but if you try anything, you'll regret it teme". Sasuke nodded her head, giving him a death glare, then Naruto placed her down, and she grabbed the kimono from the clones hand, glaring at him as well, before walking to her bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Stupid, usuratonkachi.Who does he think he is blackmailing me like that". Sasuke mumbled to herself, while putting on the kimono, and the geta. Oh well atleast it wasn't a bright color.

After finish to get dressed, Sasuke opened her bathroom door loudly, Walking towards naruto with her hands crossed. "Happy now you Dobe". Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto turned to face her and froze, he wasnt really sure what to say. She looked absolutely fucking gorgeous, but there was no way he would ever tell her that. She would kill him!

"What's the matter with you dobe? Why the hell are you giving me that weird look". Naruto quickly shakes his head to snap out of his trans.

"What look are you talking about teme?". Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke. "I'm just looking at how ridiculous you look". Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke, who looked ready to chop him into pieces.

"What do you mean I look ridiculous! Your the one who choose the fucking dress!". Sasuke yelled, feeling mad for some reason,but Naruto waved her off, dismissing what she said.

"Well I never told you I had good taste in womans clothing now did I". Naruto answered, giving Sasuke a smuged look.

"Oh, so I can change this kimino then, and return back to what I was wearing originally ?". Sasuke glared at Naruto

"No way! You owe me this. You made me go through the. most uncomfortable, and akward thing ever, and besides that you almost had me killed by those woman, because of your lies!".Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, while glaring at her.

"Ugh get over it Naruto". Sasuke rolled her eyes at him.

"No way Teme! This is my revenge to you!". Naruto yelled.

"Whatever dobe". Sasuke glared at him, then turned away from him, and grabbed a ribbon, and tied her hair into a ponytail, leaving some front hair.

"Eh? Your actually going?" Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling confused.

"Well I want to spoil your little stupid plan for revenge.You can't call this revenge if I enjoy it,now can you?". Sasuke said, laughing internally at Narutos face.

"Ai,that's not fair teme. I thought you would hate it, and your face would have been so worth it". Naruto complained pouting slightly.

"Too bad dobe. Now lets get out of here". Sasuke rolled her eyes,then walked out the door with Naruto following after her.

"Ai! wait for me you bastard". Naruto yelled, catching up to Sasuke. Suddeny Sasuke stopped after realizing Something. "That fucking dobe isn't even wearing a kimono,but he forced me into wearing one". Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto suddenly, who backed up, feeling the murderous aura Sasuke was omitting.

"Dobe_where is your Kimono?". Sasuke asked, a little too calm for Narutos liking.

"Eh-Eh well you see I totally for got to buy one for myself". Naruto said, rubbing his neck nervously, backing away from Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke closed her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "So you mean to tell me, you forced me into an outfit, you're not even wearing yourself?".

"yes..." Naruto whispered nervously.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run, before I beat your ass up". Sasuke said, keeping her eyes closed, still trying to calm down.

"Wait Te-

"10...9...8", Sasuke started counting, and Naruto quickly started running.

"1. You're gonna fucking get it now dobe!". Sasuke yelled, taking off her Geta, and holding it, before running after Naruto, ready to beat him up with it.

Through the whole village all you could here were voices Sasuke and Naruto. If you were near them you could see a girl chasing after Naruto, with footwear on her hand, yelling his name.

*

 ** _TBC..._**

(〃''〃)

 **LOL, has anybody noticed that I haven't made one serious chapter at all in this story?('ω')**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	6. kimono part 2

A/N: **Can I be honest guys and say that I was pretty much lazy, when I wrote this...**

 **I felt so uninspired.But this story needs an update, so I wrote this chapter real quick lol. Sorry for the shortness of it...**

*0*

 _Kimono part: 2_

After awhile of chasing and beating, Sasuke finally felt better. Poor Naruto was hurt from the beating, but Sasuke really couldn't careless about his feelings at this moment.

"Ouch Bastard! Did you really have to hit me that hard?". Naruto whined. His back hurt like hell. Every time he would out run Sasuke by a few meters the bastard would throw her shoes at him! That hurt a lot more then he thought it would.

"Of course I did. You were being annoying and I really enjoyed hitting you". Sasuke stated triumphantly. Oh how she enjoyed beating Naruto. She honestly wasn't that upset about the whole Kimono thing. She just wanted to hit the dobe.

"Ugh. You know what bastard. If you weren't a girl right now I would kill you for this". Naruto whined, pouting in defeat. Sasuke rolled her eyes out at him.

"Well lucky me". Sasuke sarcastically responded. The rest of the walk was quiet for the two. Both too busy looking at the decorations and featival games around them.

When the walked past a particular game caught Naruto's eyes, he immidietly thought of an Idea. "Hey bastard. How about we play a little game?". Naruto suggested playfully.

Sasuke turned to face him. Giving him a curious glance. "What are you babbling on about dobe?".

"Let's play a little friendly game of ring toss". Naruto suggested. "Winner gets to ask the loser for what ever they want. There will be no complaining. Is that a deal". Naruto stuck out his hands for Sasuke to take. She stared at the hands debating on whether this is a good Idea.

"Alright. I accept the challenge, but don't you dare come crying to me when you lose". Sasuke and Naruto shook hands.

"Alright let's go then Bastard". Naruto grinned confidently. There was no way he was gonna lose to this challenge.

They walked to the booth. Paid for the game, and the men handed then 3 rings. "Alright kids. You each get 3 rings. If you manage to get all three rings to go go over the bottle then you win". The old booth owner explained.

Nodding their heads, Sasuke and Naruto got ready to start. In front off then were 2 bottles, one in front of both Sasuke and Naruto. "Ready bastard?". Naruto asked while grinning in confidence. Sasuke nodded her head, focused on the game.

"Alright you two. You can start". With just those 2 words Naruto and Sasuke threw their rings.

When the game ended Sasuke had won and was now staring down at the distressed Naruto with a smug smirk of her face. "I knew you would lose dobe". Naruto half glared at Sasuke, then sighed, hating the game all of a sudden.

"Well miss. I guess this belongs to you". The old man grabbed a giant fox stuffed animal, and handed it to Sasuke. She took it , staring at it for awhile, then handed it over to Naruto.

"Here you go loser. Your ego probably hurts by now". Sasuke teased Naruto, loving the look of annoyance Naruto had when he took the stuffed animal. "Whatever bastard". Naruto mumbled glaring at the stuffed animal.

"What's that dobe? I don't think I heard you right". Sasuke joked. Wanting to bother Naruto even more. No wonder the dobe liked to annoy her. Bothering people is great, especially when it's Naruto. Sasuke thought amused. "I don't think I speak loser".

"Grrr! Rematch you bastard!". Naruto yelled, annoyed by Sasuke's teasing.

"No thanks. I got other things to look at". Sasuke rolled her eyes. If they did a rematch, she knew that she would win. Then Naruto would want to to keep playing until he won. She was in no mood for playing that game over and over again.

"Why not?". Naruto whined. Sasuke ignored him and walked away. Soon followed by Naruto.

"You're such a bastard you know that? Sometimes you really know how to make me mad teme". Naruto pouted. Continuously talking about how Sasuke annoyed him and how much he hated her.

By then she had already zoned out. His voice was really annoying sometimes. Eventually he realized that he was practically talking to himself and he stopped talking. They walked in silence together, unaware of the many stares people were giving them.

To them they looked like such a cute couple walking together. They walked side by side, both deep in thought. The day was beautiful.

Although Sasuke could never say it out loud. She was glad that Naruto had forced her out tonight. It's been awhile since she had as much fun as today.

Briefly she glanced at Naruto's direction. The dobe wasn't soo bad. Without realizing it, Sasuke smiled.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto turned to Sasuke, and was shocked to see her smile. She had a genuine smile on her face. Something that he had never seen on her before.

For the first time ever, Naruto could say that his best friend was happy. It made his heart beat strangely and suddenly he felt nervous.

Was he getting sick? Why was his heart beating so rapidly just from that one smile Sasuke gave him? Maybe all that running he did affected him.

Something was wrong, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Today was not the day to be dwelling on such things, so he pushed the feeling aside and gave Sasuke a smile back.

He wasn't even sure why she was smiling in the first place, but he must have done something right to earn such a beautiful smile from his friend.

"What are you smiling at dobe?". Sasuke asked. Breaking the stare he gave her. "You look like an idiot who just saw some fancy Ramen". Immidietly Naruto's smile disappeared and was now replaced by a glare.

"What do you mean bastard? I'm not an idiot you teme!". The began to have a glaring contest and all the love and peace just instantly left.

The two were so much like oil and water, yet so simular.

*0*

 **TBC...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. kimono part 3

A/N~ **Wow. It has been such a long time since, I've updated this story. lol. I was about to quit on it to be honest, but then I missed writing. So I decided to FINALLY** **update**.

 **Thank you guys so much for all your positive reviews. I like reading your comments. It gives me the will to update lol.** **Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

*

 _Kimono part: 3_

The day was coming to an end, and the time for fireworks was drawing nearer.

They had played tons of games, challenging each other to everything they deemed fun enough. They ate and fought, whined and finally they grew bored and decided to stop.

After while of walking they decided to stop at a park. They wanted to take a break from the walking ,and just sit down and relax.

It was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. They were both content with the silence at the moment. Their thoughts far from where they sat.

Naruto turned his gaze slightly to the right, and gazed at Sasuke. She looked so lost in thought. He sometimes wonders what went through her head daily.

" _I wonder what you're thinking of right now Teme_ ". Naruto thought. Blue eyes staring intensely at the raven haired Uchiha.

Sasuke could feel his stare but, chose to ignore it. " _This dobe creeps me sometimes. What the hell could he even be looking at right now, so I have something on my face right now?",_ Sasuke thought, shivering.

" _I hope he's not being a pervert. He's been acting weird lately._ " Sasuke frowned suspiciously.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled. Snapping Sasuke out of her thoughts.

"What is it dobe!". Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Sheesh, would it kill you to respond to me with a little more kindness". Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well dobe would it kill you to talk a little less". Sasuke replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

Just as Naruto was about to snap back, the fireworks had began. He turned his gaze away from Sasuke, and they both turned towards the fireworks, watching as all the pretty colors flashed before their eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it". Naruto whispered, looking at the fireworks with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke simply gave him a little nod, and they both carried on gazing at the fireworks going-off. No one having anything to comment, both so absorbed in the beautiful colors going up in the sky.

Today was not as bad as Sasuke thought it would be. It ended on a much more pleasant level then she thought it would. That was one thing she could thank Naruto for. He had made her boring day a lot more entertaining.

"Hey Sasuke…wanna make a wish?". Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a small gentle smile.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto's idea. "Since when do people make wishes, while looking at fireworks?". Sasuke asked, amused by Naruto's idea.

"Since now Teme, now close your eyes and think of something you really want". Sasuke rolled her eyes at him but, didn't comment further. She simply closed her eyes and did exactly what Naruto asked her to do.

With both closed their eyes, theu searched deep within themselves, searching for something that they desired.

" _I wish this stupid curse could magically be lifted, so I can turn back to being a man_ ". Sasuke thought. " _I guess I also wish I had a bit more inner peace..._ ", She wished, thinking of all her past, from Itachi killing their whole family, to where she was currently.

" _I wish Sasuke would admit that ramen is the best food in the world... I guess I also wish that I could understand, these strange feelings I get when ever I'm near Sasuke_ ". Naruto thought. He wanted to know why his heart would suddenly start to speed up when he saw her.

Finally the opened their eyes, and quietly enjoyed the show.

After the firework show was over, Naruto decided to walk Sasuke back home, much to her reluctance.

"Don't you ever get tired of seeing me?". Sasuke growled, annoyed at Naruto's persistent need to walk her home.

"Nope!". Naruto replied simply. "I love to annoy you bastard. It's my daily job. Ninja work is fun and all but, getting to annoy you is the best job". Naruto chuckled, looked at Sasuke's twitching eyes.

"Sometimes, I think you might be a little too obsessed with me dobe". Sasuke replied, giving Naruto a not so threatening glare.

Naruto began gaping like a fish, shocked by her words. "What?! I'm not obsessed with you bastard! Just because you're a terrible friend, doesn't mean everyone else has to be as heartless as you."

They glared at each other and began to arguing along the way, once again breaking the peaceful silence.

Finally they reached Sasuke's apartment building. Naruto walked her till the front door of her room, much to her dismay.

"Well dobe as great as this day might have been. I think it is high time that you get the hell out of my eye sight for the day. I do believe that I have seen you enough". Sasuke sarcastically said.

Naruto's rolled his eyes at her and ignored her rudeness. "Well Teme, I feel like I took you on a date, so don't you think I deserve a reward bastard". Naruto jokingly said. pointing a finger at his cheek.

"Oh. You'll get a reward alright." Sasuke replied, in a threatening tone, causing Naruto to gulp and take a few step back.

"How about you close your eyes first, then you will get you reward?". Sasuke said, in a forced sweet tone. "You're definitely gonna love what I have in-store for you". Sasuke replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Hehehe, on second thought bastard, you can keep that reward of yours". Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, feeling the intence killing intent Sasuke was radiating.

"Can I at least get a tha-

Before he can finish his sentence Sasuke slams the door on his face.

"Hey! You bastard, I was talking to you!". Naruto yelled, banging on Sasuke's door. "You know what, fuck you, you bastard. The least I deserve for entertaining your smug mug is a thank you!".

"You forced me to go out with you, so what you really deserve is a door shut to your face". Sasuke replied through the door, amused by the Naruto's frustration.

"You ended up having more fun than you care to admit you bastard!"

"Gah! You know what Teme. I'm gone leave you for now but, watch yourself. I will get you back for this!". Naruto yelled, before storming off in annoyance.

As she heard the footsteps growing faded, Sasuke smiled slightly from behind the door. "Thank you Naruto". She whispered.

*

 **TBC...**

 **Well. This was definitely not my best work, but I guess it will have to do for now...**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time ~**


End file.
